


It's You That I Lie With

by kinkunii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry for this, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, apocalyptic love, it's angst august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkunii/pseuds/kinkunii
Summary: “Akira,” Kindaichi’s voice was firm compared to what it was before.“I-I should have told you this sooner… but I- I love you.”Kunimi smiles at him softly, moving a hand to caress the other boy’s cheek, “I know.”
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40





	It's You That I Lie With

**Author's Note:**

> if you really want to hit the feels while reading you can listen to 'as the world caves in' by matt maltese.

Five minutes. There’s five minutes left until all oxygen ceases to exist on Earth and with it, the few remaining survivors.

It was five years ago. Nuclear bombs destroyed everything of the Earth, leaving only few to be alive and the air toxic but still slightly breathable. Now though, time was running out.

Living in the apocalyptic world was hard, there was scarce amounts of food and the loneliness drove most insane. However, there was a few people who managed to not be alone. These people are the ones who have lasted the longest, but time for them has run out.

Kindaichi and Kunimi found each other a little over three years ago. They were both alone, barely grasping the world around them when they found each other. It was almost like fate brought them together.

At the beginning, Kunimi was cold and mean but he grew fond of Kindaichi. It was nice having someone around. Kindaichi feared the world but meeting Kunimi made him feel just a little less afraid.

Kunimi wishes he could protect Kindaichi forever. The boy doesn’t deserve to die, he’s too pure and beautiful for this world. He prays that he goes somewhere nice in the afterlife.

Their time spent together has been interesting. From nights they’d cuddle for warmth to Kunimi ignoring Kindaichi due to embarrassment. They were close. They cared for each other; a lot.

You could call it love. Or maybe you could call it a complete devotion to one another. Either way, no feelings had been spoken.

As there is five minutes left to live, Kindaichi and Kunimi stare out at the sky in front of them. A mixture of red and orange gas clouds swirl in the sky, illuminating the sun. The sky is beautiful, even if it is beautiful due to radiation.

Four minutes.

They sit on a rock looking out at the sky together. Their minds are clouded with thoughts. What is it like to die? Is it painful? What happens after? They inch closer to each other. If there was ever a time to make a move, now is the time. Kindaichi moves his hand cautiously, placing it over the top of Kunimi’s. Kunimi stills for a moment before interlacing his fingers with Kindaichi's and leaning his head on the older boy’s shoulder.

Three minutes.

Tears begin to run down Kindaichi’s cheeks as his body shakes. He doesn’t want to die. He wants to live, he never got to live the life he wanted. The bombs going off when he was sixteen ruined his life. But it caused him and Kunimi to meet and for that, he was grateful.

Kunimi notices the tears streaming down Kindaichi’s face. He turns and begins wiping away the tears with his thumbs. Gently holding the other boy’s face, he smiles. It was soft, Kunimi often didn’t smile like that. Honestly, he never smiled at all.

Two minutes.

“A-Akira, I don’t want to die,” Kindaichi choked out.

Kunimi hushes him, embracing him and bringing him closer, “I know, I- I know.”

Kunimi makes a bold move, something he wouldn’t usually do. He places a soft kiss to Kindaichi’s forehead. Usually, this would be seen as a comforting gesture, but between the two of them, it felt intimate. They had wasted time. They knew it and they regretted it.

“Akira,” Kindaichi’s voice was firm compared to what it was before.

“I-I should have told you this sooner… but I- I love you.”

Kunimi smiles at him softly, moving a hand to caress the other boy’s cheek, “I know.”

Kunimi begins leaning closer to Kindaichi.

One minute.

The air around them was getting thick, it was getting hard to breathe. Kunimi had to make this quick. He leans closer to Kindaichi, tilting his head and placing a loving kiss to Kindaichi’s lips. Kindaichi hitches in surprise. Once coming to the realization that Kunimi’s lips were upon his, he immediately kisses back.

They wasted time. They would forever regret not speaking about their feelings sooner.

They kissed each other passionately, desperately trying to make up for lost time.

Zero minutes.

They pull away from each other for air. However, as they go to take a breath, they can’t. They both choke out, desperately gasping for oxygen but being unable to take in anything.

Tears form in their eyes and they cling to each other. They desperately gasp for air while their nails dig into one another. Everything becomes too hard. Everything is painful. They hold each other close and as they close their eyes; the world goes blank.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sorry. my mind is just full of angst lately. i’m sorry for hurting kinkuni.
> 
> if you wanna see me cry on twitter you can follow me @kinkunii


End file.
